Article That Started It All - Finchel AU
by MoncheleFan
Summary: After her Broadway plans fall through, Rachel turns to writing a weekly column to women. Her latest project Womanizer Finn Hudson. But we all know work and pleasure don't mix.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Article That Started It All AU Finchel**  
Category: TV Shows » Glee  
Author: MoncheleFan  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Drama Published: 08-17-12, Updated: 12-03-12  
Chapters: 5, Words: 8,531

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

'**Article That Started It All'**

AU Finchel

'**After her Broadway plans fall through, Rachel turns to writing a weekly column to women. Her latest project Womanizer Finn Hudson. But we all know work and pleasure don't mix..'**

Dedication: As always this goes out to Aria (FinchelFever33) the amazing talent behind the prompts. For giving me all the inspiration I need.

Rating: M, my ratings are always the same, mainly for the language.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, sadly but true.

Chapter 1

"Rachel, this stuff is great…but I mean, I've heard it all before….you get me something good or you're done, do you hear me?!"

Her egotistical bosses words ringing in her ears. Rachel was not in a good mood today, everything mixing in her head in the way it shouldn't. She had given up Broadway almost 2 years ago, it fell through in short notice and writing was all she had left.

It wasn't like her life was a mess or anything, but this job meant a lot to her. But now her boss was on her case, she couldn't come up with ideas that popped, or at least something that was brand spanking new.

She looked down at the piece of paper and pen she had in front of her, it was almost like she had writers block or something of the sort. She had been praised when she first started with how great her column for these women viewers was, but lately it all seemed to not really be doing as great as she had hoped.

"What am I going to do?" She said looking over at Kurt's worried expression.

"Look Rach, I know you want to have this big writing career, which is great…but honey you can't let one single lousy week get you down…"

"Kurt you don't get it, I'm going to be fired if I don't get something to Frances, but what am I going to come up with that will catch her attention?"

"Well I for one thought that, that story on the pregnancy scam was great….but I kind of agree with Frances….I mean we've heard it all before. Why not delve into something with a bit more….oomph.."

Rachel loved her best friend, but sometimes he didn't really understand what he was talking about.

"That's all great Kurt, but what oomph can I use? I'm running out of time here."

He was scamming through his magazine, as Rachel took a sip of her coffee "Look I don't know what to tell you babe….I'm going to go get more coffee, want anything?"

She shook her head a bit annoyed, he was so not helping.

She sat wanting to just put her head on the table, and not get up till a good idea came to her. But something caught her attention, Kurt left the magazine opened and the page that was on….she grabbed it and pulled it to read the line that read 'Famous drummer Finn Hudson, caught with two models.'

Her eyes were like glue and the light bulb went off.

When Kurt came, he had barely enough time to sit down "Oh my god this is it!" Rachel said loudly, making a few people shush her.

"What, what is it?"

"The big article….look." She said passing him the magazine.

He looked to see a really hot guy on it. "What, oh you mean Finn? What about him?"

She opened her eyes wide, as if shocked he wasn't understanding her "This is what I am going to use. I'm going to get close to him….and see what all the girls are fussing about. About the womanizer, I can do a whole article dedicated to him….the biggest womanizer there is. Think about it 'The True Womanizer….' That's like the best idea EVER!"

Her voice was all high and pitchy "Whoa, you mean like make him fall in love with your something?"

She rolled her eyes "No not exactly, I mean just kind of get up in there….see what they are talking about and write about my experience. That's perfect!"

Kurt sighed "Rach, don't you think that's a little risky? And scary? I mean he is a famous drummer…worldwide famous might I add."

She rolled her eyes "oh my god, that's even better….look, I will just present to Frances, if she doesn't like it….then no harm no foul, but this is like THE perfect storm brewing for my article."

Kurt sighed, let's just hope she was right. But she was determined, the most determined person he knew so he hoped it would all fall in place like she wanted.

0o0

"You want to dedicate a story on Finn Hudson?" Frances said while removing her glasses and placing them on her desk.

Rachel watched her carefully trying to pick up on if she was liking the story or not.

"Yes…I think it'd be really good, and our viewers would die, I mean a chance to know what it's like to be with Finn Hudson….it's like the best thing…."

Frances sighed and looked down "I think you are out of your fucking mind Rachel….but I really love the idea. When can you start?"

Rachel's face lit up and smiled almost instantly "Right away, I did a bit of digging on him, and he is going to be in town for a month….I just need those 30 days to get close to him and bam…."

Frances laughed a little forcefully "You think that he'll fall for you?"

Rachel bit her lip and shrugged "I don't really necessarily want him to fall in love with me, but to get close enough to actually be with him…."

Frances pushed her glasses back on. "Alright then you have your story….what are you waiting for?"

Rachel squealed and stood up "Thank you…I promise you won't regret this…."

Frances scoffed "I would hope not…oh and Rachel, one last thing….don't you dare fall for him….you know what happens when columnists fall for their story….need I remind you?"

Rachel rolled her eyes "Not going to happen…."

TBC…

A/N: Hope you all enjoy this story, I really loved the concept behind it, and have a lot of places I can take this one. So enjoy and let me know what you think :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

'**Article That Started It All'**

AU Finchel

'**After her Broadway plans fall through, Rachel turns to writing a weekly column to women. Her latest project Womanizer Finn Hudson. But we all know work and pleasure don't mix..'**

Dedication: As always this goes out to Aria (FinchelFever33) the amazing talent behind the prompts. For giving me all the inspiration I need.

Rating: M, my ratings are always the same, mainly for the language.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, sadly but true.

Chapter 2

Finn sighed, he looked over at the clock on the wall, god this fucking rehearsal had gone to shit and not only that but he hated being here in New York right now, he had arrived about 4 hours ago, and they made him go directly to the studio.

It wasn't that New York was bad or anything like that, but it just wasn't his cup of tea…and the worst part was…he was going to be here for a month.

"Can we leave now?" Finn asked a bit annoyed, the guys just gave him an apprehensive look. He mostly just wanted to go out and explore the city, the clubs, and all of that. He loved drumming and he loved his guys, but sometimes he just didn't want to deal with the whole 'fame' side to it. The girls were a plus, and the whole groupie shit was awesome….and he wasn't really cocky, but I mean it was nice to be able to take a girl home when he pleased.

"Dude chill out…." Toby said giving him the finger.

"God this fucking sucks, I'm out man…." Finn said loudly, hearing his mates say a few things, but completely ignoring them and walking out of the studio.

Finn knew he was an ass sometimes, and even admitted it…but honestly it was what suited him best, acting this way…it was something that he needed…especially in this business. He knew one day it was going to cost him though, but for right now…he was going to enjoy his time.

He heard Toby's voice running out behind him, and felt a slap on the back "Man you seriously need to cool down with that shit….the guys are getting anxious with how you are acting…"

Finn just shrugged and continued walking, knowing full well that Toby was going to follow him.

"I know man, I just really needed to get out of there, it was stuffy and I needed fresh air…oh hey, lets go to that one bar that Max said was pretty awesome…which one was it?"

Toby sighed "Finn…"

Before Toby could say anything else, a swarm of girls ran up to Finn, how they managed to know every single time where Finn was….was beyond him, maybe the fact that he liked to tweet about where he was going …which Toby always warned him, but Finn liked the attention…and unlike the other guys and even himself, Finn was an attention seeker. Toby didn't really have it in him to tell him that it was going to get him in trouble one of these days.

"Whoa girls, well hellooo…" Finn said in a very flirtatious tone.

One girl even asked for him to sign her breasts.

"Watch it man….some of them are a bit young…." Toby said in a careful tone.

Toby rolled his eyes as he watched Finn continuing to be swarmed and girls just pretty much throwing themselves on him. It didn't bother Toby that all of the guys in the band even himself didn't get as much of the attention, not even half of that, but it sometimes made it seem like Finn wasn't even interested in the band….mostly just wanted to have this whole side of things.

0o0

"yes!" Rachel yelled, making Kurt's eyes go wide "Guess who found out the whereabouts of one Mr. Finn Hudson?" She asked Kurt, in her most pitchy voice, which one received an eye roll from him.

"Why are you insisting on doing this story Rach? You do realize that it's toying with the man's emotions…."

It was Rachel's turn to roll her eyes. "Oh will you quit being such a baby about this? Plus Frances loved the idea, how am I going to turn it down once I've already asked for it?...Plus it was my idea!"

"It's very simple actually, just go in there and demand her to trade stories with someone else…."

Rachel shook her head as she wrote down the address of the club Finn was going to be at.

"No Kurt, and honestly I don't understand your reasoning behind why you don't want me to write this story…."

Kurt just huffed and crossed his arms, she wasn't going to listen to him.

"Why this guy wants people to know where he is every single minute of every day…well it's beyond me. That's a bit strange, don't you think?" Rachel asked, because honestly it was….I mean who did that? Rachel knew the types of girls that were interested in Finn, they were very…skanky, but I guess he didn't mind that portion.

Kurt shrugged "So what? You are just going to storm in there and fight your way through all those girls, and just manage to pull off this whole thing?"

Rachel just sighed "Oh Kurt, you will never understand the complexities of this story…nor will you understand how short my dress is going to be tonight…." She said in a very sweet voice.

"Girls better lock up their boys tonight" She said giving him a wink, which made him shake his head, but he couldn't help but laugh at her adorable little ways.

"I'll be praying for you tonight…."

"Oh you are coming with Mr. 'I don't believe in you'…"

"Uh what? No! Rachel…I am not going to do this whole stupid thing with you….nope, you are on your own missy. I don't agree with it…therefore why should I help you?"

She gave him a soft yet adorable smile "Because you love me, and you would do anything for me…."

He groaned and placed his head in his hands "Ugh god, I hate when you are right….Fine, let's get this whole show on the road….let's slut you up."

Rachel just giggled and followed him into the bathroom.

0o0

The club was packed, and god Rachel instantly regretted wearing her dress as soon as she entered the building, hands kept groping her from god knows where, and every so often she would have a guy yell at her like she was a dog to come join them.

"Ew….god how do people do this on a regular basis?" Rachel almost yelled into Kurt's ear.

Kurt shrugged "You are the one who wanted to come Rach, now suck it up…."

Rachel sighed "We need to find him!" She once again yelled in his ear.

Kurt pointed in the direction right In front of them "I think the odds are you in your favor tonight….looky who I just spotted…."

She looked in the direction he was pointing and felt nervous, wow he was absolutely gorgeous, and that was going to make it even harder. He seemed to be talking to a guy and 2 girls, god this guy didn't waste time, did he?

"Why aren't you going over there?" Kurt asked, staring at his friend like he was in shock she wasn't just marching up there and demanding his attention.

"I'm nervous…"

Kurt just stared shocked once more "What?! You are kidding right? This whole time you were bragging and shit and now you are scared? Rachel Barbara Berry, I freaking will drag you over there myself, you made me come out with you, now you march your little booty over there now!" Kurt said giving her the 'you better' look.

She laughed at his expression and sighed "Fine…I'll go."

She gulped and looked down, making sure her dress was neatly placed and her hair was parted in the right spots.

"Don't forget the mike…make sure to get as much info as you can…." Kurt said giving her the 'go' look.

"I thought you weren't wanting any part of this….to help me…."

He shrugged "Might as well start helping if I'm here…"

She turned and locked eyes with Finn's, and it was almost like she couldn't look anywhere else. He continued to stare at her, and she gave him a flirty smile. Nodding him over.

Finn just stared at Rachel, holy hell this girl was sexy. That dress, he gulped as he just stared at her, and she was pretty much asking him over to where she was. "Excuse me guys…" He said before getting up and not even thinking about it twice, walking over to her right away.

"Well hello." Finn said, Rachel was a bit taken back with how his voice literally matched his outside, she always thought that guys voices never matched their outsides, she even did a whole article on that…but she was pleasantly surprised. He had a husky voice, but it really did him no justice with how good looking he was. No wonder all the girls wanted him.

"Hello, did I interrupt?" She asked, but he wasn't paying attention to where she was looking at, he was busy staring at her dress.

"No definitely didn't interrupt. Can I buy you a drink…uh?"

"Rachel….but uh you can call me anything you want…" She giggled stupidly. God she hated acting so dense, but she heard that was the types of girls he liked.

He just stared at her, but smiled right after. Wow he had the whitest teeth she had ever seen.

He ordered their drinks and continued to stare at her "Nice to meet you Rachel, very beautiful name….do you always dress this sexy?"

She felt the blush form on her cheeks, damn her for being human. "Depends on the mood I'm in I guess, you are?" She didn't want to let him know she knew who he was.

"Finn…Hudson, I play for the band Mad Max…."

Rachel just stared at him, like she didn't know who he was talking about "Oooh sounds interesting, you famous then I take it?" She said, placing her hand on his thigh playfully.

Finn looked down at her tiny hand and smiled at her, she was so hot, but not only that there was something different about her, she was also really adorable.

"I guess you can call it that yeah…"

God he was so arrogant, how did girls fall for this?

"So uh you here by yourself Rachel?"

She nodded "Mmhmm…" She said grabbing the cherry out of her glass and placing it in her mouth, and then smiling at him.

"How'd you like to spend a night at my place?"

Wow, that easy? She was expecting it to be a bit harder. Damn she kind of wanted to last a bit longer than that.

"I'd love to…but um, I kind of have to be up early tomorrow so…."

She turned to leave, but Finn grabbed her wrist. "Wait…can I at least get your number?"

She turned to stare at him, he seemed like he was ready to kiss her or do something else, but she had to play hard to get…that's how she was going to make him fall a bit harder.

"Mmm I don't think so….you seem a bit preoccupied over there anyway…"

He looked over at who she was talking about "That's nothing…I'm more interested in what that dress has got to say…"

She almost wanted to roll her eyes, but smiled and cocked her head to the side.

"Fine, but only because you insisted…." She gave him a card with her name and number on it, and walked away, not turning around to look if he was staring.

She passed by Kurt "Is he looking?"

Kurt just nodded and followed her out "Wow he was like almost salivating just staring at your legs….you definitely know how to work it."

Rachel laughed "He's a bit of a pig though….now it's just waiting to see if he follows through or not…."

TBC…

A/N: The reason I didn't have Finn in the first chapter was because I wanted to introduce him in this chapter to make it more interesting, you just have to be patient. Also thanks so much for all the reviews and everything guys. I really appreciate it. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Chapter 3

'**Article That Started It All'**

AU Finchel

'**After her Broadway plans fall through, Rachel turns to writing a weekly column to women. Her latest project Womanizer Finn Hudson. But we all know work and pleasure don't mix..'**

Dedication: As always this goes out to Aria (FinchelFever33) the amazing talent behind the prompts. For giving me all the inspiration I need.

Rating: M, my ratings are always the same, mainly for the language.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, sadly but true.

Chapter 3

"Kurt! Get your ass over here now!" Rachel yelled, she wasn't expecting Finn to call this early in the day, or this fast.

Kurt ran into the living room where Rachel sat on the couch. He looked at her, and she was staring at her phone.

"It's him….he's calling…." Rachel said looking down at the phone and then back up at Kurt.

"How do you know it's him? He didn't give you his number…?"

Rachel's smile turned into a smirk "I have my ways…."

Kurt just stared at her, he definitely didn't want to know what she did in order to get that number.

"Well answer it…what are you waiting for?"

She shrugged, because she wasn't sure what she was….she was nervous again.

She grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hello…"

"Hello, Rachel?" Finn's voice rang through, it sounded the same, yet a bit deeper through the phone.

"Yes, and this is?" Rachel said, knowing she had to again pretend she didn't know it was him on the other end.

"Finn, you don't remember my voice?"

Rachel hummed softly "Mmm no, I'm not good at remembering voices…."

Finn laughed "Ouch…well I guess I won't take it personally, anyway, I just wanted to know if maybe you'd like to go to dinner, or maybe something you'd like to do…."

Rachel looked at Kurt who was almost waiting patiently for what she had to say. She mouthed 'date'

Kurt nodded and whispered "Say yes…you've got him where you want him, plus you need to get closer to him. Viewers need to know what a date is like with Finn."

She nodded "That sounds great….I can meet you…." She said rather quickly, mainly because she didn't really want him knowing where she lived.

"Okay, how about Lucio's at 8?"

"The Italian restaurant on 5th?"

"yeah…is that okay?"

She was a little taken back, she loved that place….she had only ever been there once, and it was with her dads on a special occasion, but it was way overpriced.

"Um yeah, but it's a bit on the expensive side…."

"Oh that's no problem…."

Rachel again wanted to roll her eyes, she hated guys who tried to show off how much money they made.

"Okay…I'll meet you there." She said a little apprehensive.

They hung up and Rachel stared at Kurt.

"Lucio's….at 8…" Rachel said letting Kurt in on her plans.

"Wow, he doesn't mess around does he? Damn! That's like THE nicest restaurants in town."

She just stared at him "Ya think? God this is going to be really weird isn't it?"

Kurt shrugged "I would tell you that, but you never listen to me….just remember the purpose of this whole thing Rach….don't let him charm you."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Never gonna happen…."

Kurt sighed "You always think stuff can never happen, but Rach, you don't know that…"

Rachel patted him on the shoulder as she stood up. "Yes I do, I'm awesome like that….Now leave me alone, I have a date to get ready for…."

Kurt just watched as Rachel walked past him, god this girl really sometimes didn't know what she was getting herself into. He just hoped she didn't get too deep.

TBC…

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! You rock! :D Also, sorry so short, I know it's not as long as you like them, but again I'm on a lunch break and wanted to update with what I had in my head.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Chapter 4

'**Article That Started It All'**

AU Finchel

'**After her Broadway plans fall through, Rachel turns to writing a weekly column to women. Her latest project Womanizer Finn Hudson. But we all know work and pleasure don't mix..'**

Dedication: As always this goes out to Aria (FinchelFever33) the amazing talent behind the prompts. For giving me all the inspiration I need.

Rating: M, my ratings are always the same, mainly for the language.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, sadly but true.

Chapter 4

What the hell? She was actually nervous as she entered through the doors of the restaurant. It didn't help that as soon as she entered the breeze hit her like bricks, making her get goose bumps almost immediately.

She had worn a simple elegant black dress, definitely not as short as the one from the club, but it still hugged every spot she wanted.

"Hello miss, can I help you?" A lady in the high booth asked her.

Rachel bit her lip and nodded "Um yes actually, I'm supposed to meet someone here…." Rachel wasn't even sure if Finn was already here, or what else she was supposed to say, making her look almost uncertain.

The lady just smiled "Who is the other company?"

"Uh Hudson…Finn."

The lady almost stared at her in shock, as if she couldn't believe that Rachel was the one meeting the likes of Finn, but she nodded regardless "Oh he's actually already here. This way miss…" the lady said leading her to a nice little booth where Finn was seated, as soon as Rachel got within a few inches from the table Finn looked up.

Their eyes locking once more, making Rachel feel that emptiness in her stomach. Wow he looked amazing, and when he stood up it made her eyes dart down to the expensive black Italian suit. He definitely had good taste.

He smiled at her, and she noticed where his eyes landed.

Finn wanted to swallow, his mouth felt super dry and staring at her was almost intoxicating. She looked so damn good, and it was hard not to stare.

The lady smiled, but noticed the unintentional awkward silence. "Um can I get you anything to drink?" The lady once more looked over at Rachel.

Rachel stopped staring at Finn and smiled at the lady "Um house wine would be good."

Before long she was alone still standing awkwardly in front of the table.

"You look amazing…." Finn said, still managing to stare at her body.

She nodded and smiled "You look great too, like the suit…pretty relevant especially as to where we are now." Rachel wanted to fist palm, she was being a complete spazz, but apparently Finn found it funny and started chuckling.

This girl was absolutely adorable, Finn was right…she was definitely different than every other girl he had met. Most girls right now would be all over him, and didn't seem nervous…but Rachel did; he liked that about her.

He walked over to her and pulled the chair out for her. Rachel giving him a smile as he pushed her in. Wow he was a gentleman? She wouldn't peg him as one, a charmer….yes, a gentleman…no.

The waitress brought out wine and Rachel wanted to curse herself…she hadn't even thought how much that must have cost or would cost…she knew this place was expensive, but it was almost in the heat of the moment. She gulped and saw that Finn was just staring at her.

"You're nervous…." Finn said smiling at her.

Rachel just bit the inside of her cheek and shook her head, but he could almost sense that lie.

"It's okay, I am too…." Finn admitted, he wasn't even sure why he did in fact say that to her. Maybe it was the fact that he didn't want her to think she was alone in this, or the fact that her vulnerable side made him want to make her feel better…it was weird he felt like he knew her already for so long….yet they hadn't even properly actually spoken.

Rachel smiled at his confession and nodded "I guess I just am not one that goes on a lot of dates…"

Finn scoffed "Wow, really?"

Rachel raised her head to look at him better, "Why does that surprise you?"

He chuckled "Have you taken a look at yourself? I mean come on….guys must be lining up to be with you." Finn said taking a sip of his wine, and waving his arm as if it was the most simple thing in the world.

She just stared at him "Well thank you, I guess I just don't really find myself dating as much as I would like….." Rachel once more wanted to curse herself, he was being charming…and she was basically falling for it. She was supposed to act nonchalant and play it cool, then start being flirty and bam make him the one that was following her lead, but why was it so easy to just be honest and talk with him? Damn he really was good at this whole 'charm' thing.

"Well I for one completely understand where you are coming from."

Rachel nodded "Being that you are famous and everything….but I'm sure you like that part, don't you?"

He smiled at her, and continued to play with the rim of his glass. "Why do you say it like that?" Finn asked giving her his side smile.

"Like what?" Rachel asked curious as to what he meant.

"Like it's the worst thing in the world…." Finn said, making him sound a bit ignorant.

"Sorry I guess I just don't find the pleasures in that sort of um….lifestyle." Damn once more she was being someone she wasn't supposed to, she was starting to become aggressive….definitely something she needed to cool off on.

But Finn just nodded "To each there own I guess, right?"

Rachel smiled and took a sip of her wine, trying to avoid the way he was staring at her. It was almost impossible to not blush with the way he was just almost licking his lips as he stared at her.

"So um, what is a day in the life like of Finn Hudson?" Rachel asked now giving him a warm smile.

Finn shook his head and chuckled "I don't want to talk about my work…."

Damn…how was she going to get that out of him, she needed that portion for her story….maybe she could bring it up another time.

"Sorry…I just don't think it's necessary when I'm on a date." Finn said noting the look on her face.

Rachel quickly looked away and nodded "Its alright…makes sense. I guess I wouldn't want that part of my life coming up to the surface all the time."

He smiled "So um what does one Miss Rachel do for a living?"

Rachel just laughed at his question "Oh so we can't talk about your work, but we can talk about mine, huh?" She laughed once more, making Finn laugh and shrug.

"I want to know more about you….I don't know Rachel, you just….I know this is going to sound really stupid and probably cheesy but you are intoxicating….like I want to know about you."

She did the stupidest giggle that she hadn't intended to, but that was almost what her body was giving her.

"Well if you must know…I work for a fashion director, I basically just pick up the slack that my manager doesn't and bam get paid to buy clothes."

Finn smiled at the way she almost was beaming at that. Truth was Rachel had to make up something for work wise, and the only thing she could think of was what Kurt did.

"Oh wow…sounds interesting….and busy."

Rachel laughed and nodded "Um it can be…but it's pretty fun."

"What company?" He asked now just completely delved into this story.

She wanted to curse herself because she hated lying through her teeth, but she had to…she couldn't very well tell him she worked where she did.

"Vogue…magazine."

"Wow, that's really high end. Not really too familiar with their stuff…..but I have heard of them."

Rachel laughed "I think almost 99% of the world has…."

"What about on your off time….besides getting all sexy and coming out to clubs…what do you like to do?"

Rachel felt the blush form once more, but her eyes couldn't have gone wider if she tried. Her co-worker Jennie just arrived and if she spotted Rachel…she would be in deep shit.

"Oh my god." Rachel wanted to curse herself for actually saying those words. Finn just stared at her in shock, like he wasn't sure why she just said that.

"What?" Finn asked, now starting to get worried.

"Um nothing…nothing at all. I just um, could you excuse me for a second?"

Finn continued staring at her so confused, but nodded regardless. As she stood up, he stood up as well…making Rachel just feel even more nervous.

She walked quickly to the bathroom, pulling her cellphone out and dialing Kurt.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up…." Rachel said continuously until Kurt finally picked up after the 4th ring.

"Why did you not pick up faster?" Rachel said hurriedly.

"Whoa…someone not having fun on their date?"

Rachel rolled her eyes "Kurt!" She said loudly, looking around to make sure no one was in the bathroom.

"I have a serious problem…."

Kurt furrowed his brow and smiled over at Blaine as he nodded over to Kurt as if asking him what was going on, making Kurt put his finger up to tell him to wait.

"What, what is it? You get your period?"

"Kurt…I'm being serious."

"I am too…is it bad?"

"Oh my god! No it's not that…Jennie is here."

"You mean smelly Jennie? The one who smells like cat piss?"

"Yes her…she just arrived, and if she identifies me…It'll blow my cover, what do I do?"

"Okay, um well has she seen you yet?"

"No, but they placed her in the booth like 6 feet away from me."

"Well first tell me how the date is going…."

"Kurt, this isn't the time…and he is waiting for me out there. He is going to think I'm crazy or something."

"I just mean like have you been playing it cool and confident like I told you?"

When Rachel didn't answer as quickly as Kurt had hoped he gasped "You meant to tell me you are liking his charm?"

Rachel just scoffed "No! I'm not…look I just….he is more different than I thought he was going to be…give me a break, if you saw how he looked you would be falling for his act too…he did ask me what my job was though…."

"What'd you say?"

"ummm I said vogue…"

"Oh my god Rach…you so did not just use my job as your lying scheme…."

"Kurt it was the only thing I could think of…."

Kurt just shook his head "Fine, I only forgive you because he is so damn handsome…." Kurt noticed Blaine was listening and he chuckled and waved his arm as if he was lying. He mouthed 'I'm kidding' to him, making Blaine laugh in the corner. "Have you even had dinner yet?"

"No not yet, why does that matter?"

"Because I'm going to tell you to do something and you are going to think I'm crazy…."

"What?" Rachel asked almost not really wanting to know what he was going to say.

"You are going to go back out there, and say that you had a vogue emergency and that you aren't able to finish your date."

"What, Kurt that's horrible…."

"Ummmm are you serious? You are the one who is using this guy for your next big story, and I'm horrible? Look do you want this to work or not?"

Rachel just groaned and nodded "Fine….continue"

"Okay, now he is going to be wondering why the hell you are leaving even before dinner…he is going to be put off and upset, but that's okay…that only means he is going to want to see you even more. As you grab your stuff to go, make sure to turn around and let him know that you are sorry you aren't able to finish the date…but maybe in the near future…make sure to say 'near' that you will see him."

Rachel just stare at the mirror at her reflection and sighed "God and this is going to work?"

"Like wonders baby…."

Rachel closed her eyes and shook her head "God this is so crazy…what if smelly Jennie sees me?"

"Then you better hope and pray you can walk out of there before she does."

Rachel sighed and thanked him, before hanging up on him…not before he tried to convince her to do a little wink at the end of her speech.

0o0

Finn sat at the table looking around at all the surroundings….but why was Rachel taking so long? Maybe she ditched him, he'd seen enough movies to know that when a girl or even a guy left the table for this long…they usually bailed. Was he that horrible? He sighed, but before he had time to think of all the reasons he must have spooked her off, Rachel came back out.

He stood up once more, but Rachel placed her hand out to stop him.

"I was starting to get worried there for a minute." Finn said smiling at her.

She shook her head "Um no sorry, I just had to freshen up…anyway, um look I got a call when I was in the ladies room from my boss…there was an emergency at Vogue…clothes crisis….well more like handbag crisis and um I kind of am the only person who can fix it. It's in my division…." Rachel was hoping this sounded convincing.

"So um…"

"You have to go?" Finn said finishing the sentence for her.

Rachel hadn't expected to feel as bad as she had, the way he almost looked so sad…she was expecting upset and kind of annoyed but definitely not sad.

Rachel was trying her hardest to be out of view shot from Jennie, and thankfully Finn's huge form covered her from view.

"Yes, I'm so sorry….but um…" She grabbed her coat and placed it on her arm with her bag "maybe in the near future we will see each other again…thanks for inviting me out…" She said now backing up to walk away.

"Wait can I at least walk you or drive you to Vogue?"

Rachel stared almost shocked, she hadn't gotten to that point with Kurt as to what she would have said if he offered that option.

"Um no, no it's fine….thank you though." God now she was rambling.

"Okay…um can I call you again?"

Rachel just smiled and nodded, but walked away before it got even worse….she left that building a lot less confident than when she first entered….wow he truly was good at charming. What the heck did she get herself into?

TBC…

A/N:So sorry I've taken so long to update this story. But for those of you who have enjoyed it and reviewed, favorite, etc….thank you sooo so much. Hope you enjoyed this longer update :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Chapter 5

'**Article That Started It All'**

AU Finchel

'**After her Broadway plans fall through, Rachel turns to writing a weekly column to women. Her latest project Womanizer Finn Hudson. But we all know work and pleasure don't mix..'**

Dedication: As always this goes out to Aria (FinchelFever33) the amazing talent behind the prompts. For giving me all the inspiration I need.

Rating: M, my ratings are always the same, mainly for the language.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, sadly but true.

Chapter 5

When Rachel woke up that next morning she instantly checked her phone, she had 5 missed calls from her boss, and one from Finn. She sat down on her bed, placing her hands through her hair. She wasn't even sure why she felt as bad as she did this morning.

Her phone rang once more making her look down to find 'Finn' on the caller id, wow he was persistent….Kurt was right.

"Hello…." Rachel said trying to sound not so groggy.

"Hey gorgeous….so how'd the crisis go?"

Rachel furrowed her brow and her eyes went wide when she realized she never went over the details with Kurt that night about what to say when he asked this question.

"Um it was okay…crisis averted thank god. I think there would have been a lot of pissed off shoppers…." Rachel cleared her throat.

"Well I'm glad to hear that….but um, I am sad that we didn't get to finish that meal….do you mind if I were to ask you out again?" Finn hoped that didn't seem too desperate and the fact that he had called her once before this and she didn't answer, well he just didn't want to seem like he was crazy or anything of the sort.

"Oh, um yeah I'd love to…what do you want to do?" She asked hoping that he would maybe take her somewhere where he did his work.

"Coffee?" Finn asked hoping this didn't seem too rushed, he definitely didn't want to take her out to dinner again just yet, at least not till he knew her a bit better.

Rachel sighed silently, how was she supposed to get more out of him when he didn't want to really talk about his work, nor was he asking to take her to anything job related. But she found herself saying yes and letting him know when and where.

When she hung up she felt almost defeated….but she had no time to think when 'Frances' was on the caller id not even 2 minutes after hanging up with Finn.

"You better have a good reason as to why you haven't answered any of my calls, are you dodging me Berry?"

Rachel bit her lip and closed her eyes, she noticed Kurt enter and smile at her, holding out water and aspirin. She smiled back at him.

"No not at all Frances, I just slept in accidentally…."

"You do realize you are on a time frame, do you not?"

Rachel wanted to roll her eyes, she hated when Frances made her feel guilty for something she knew she was getting done.

"Yes I do…and I have my next big date in oh about an hour or so….so if you don't mind I'm going to start getting ready for that, and I will report to you later this afternoon…." She heard Frances say a few more things before hanging up on her, which only received a shocked expression from Kurt.

"Wow you hung up on her?" Kurt asked almost scared for her.

Rachel laughed at the way he was staring at her and shrugged, taking the water he had and taking a small sip, and popping 2 aspirins in her mouth "Well my head hurts and I have to start getting ready, wasn't she the one who said I'm on a time frame?"

Kurt just stared and nodded "So um, we didn't get a chance to talk last night, you were bumming out…and you drank half your weight in wine." Kurt said looking over at the wine bottle on her table.

Rachel stared shocked "What? Wow I don't even remember that…."

Kurt laughed "Of course you don't….you seemed almost out of it, like out of body. How did everything go?" Kurt raised his eyebrow, he was so curious as to what had gone down…something definitely must have happened for his best friend to be feeling that low.

She looked down at her pajama's and pouted her lips "Nothing…." Kurt scoffed, making Rachel groan "Okay, if you must know….I felt bad."

"Bad? What do you mean? Why would you feel bad?"

But before Rachel had time to reply Kurt gasped "Whoa you mean like you felt bad for ditching him?"

Rachel rolled her eyes "Don't say it like that Kurt, I just….you didn't see his face okay? And please don't make me feel worse, okay?"

He sighed and shut his mouth, he wasn't one to say I told you so….or at least right now, but it seemed like Rachel was becoming human to his emotions. But he wouldn't let her truly know that he knew that, so instead he just nodded.

"I have a date to get ready for anyway…."

With that Rachel shut herself in the bathroom for 30 minutes.

0o0

Finn couldn't help feeling still upset about last night, I mean he understood that work meant a lot, but he really wanted to finish that date with her, he was just glad it wasn't her truly standing him up and he was glad also that she accepted his offer for that 2nd date.

It wasn't long before he found himself waiting outside for her at the coffee shop she requested. It seemed like it wasn't a good idea given that he had already signed 3 fans autographs and gotten 2 pictures for them, and he hadn't been there even 10 minutes.

He definitely wanted to steer clear from anything work related so as to not upset Rachel, I mean it was one thing to date a celebrity, but it was a whole different level to date someone that was in a band. He wasn't sure Rachel would like or understand the whole groupie thing.

When he saw her small frame get out of her car, his smile appeared instantly.

"Hey beautiful….glad to see you." He said leaning down and giving her a small but lingering hug.

Rachel could smell the nice expensive cologne he was wearing , and he definitely looked more dressed up than herself…especially for a date at the coffee shop, but she didn't want to over think it.

She had her microphone ready to record and Kurt prepped her for what to say in any occasion that would get her flustered and she couldn't answer.

"You look amazing." He said noticing her jeans, and nice pea-coat jacket. She looked very casual, but for some reason it fit her so well and made her look even more attractive.

She smiled at him and felt the blush that so easily formed whenever she was around him on her face reappear. "Thanks, so do you…." She said noticing the leather black jacket, and black jeans.

He smiled and led her in to the coffee shop, not before being stopped by 2 more girls wanting to get autographs.

He could see Rachel step back a few paces, and noticed she just stared the other way, almost as if uncomfortable, but when he looked over at her and paid attention to how she was looking….she seemed almost as if nothing happened.

"I'm sorry about that…" He said quietly to her, and noticed a few people staring.

Rachel shrugged "It's alright…kind of weird….I mean I've never really met anyone truly famous…."

He furrowed his brow "Really? I would think you would…I mean given your job and all…."

Rachel forgot for a moment not only that she truly wasn't on a date, she was on a mission, but that she was supposed to have Kurt's job, and she knew he had in fact met countless famous people.

"Well I guess I meant go out with them…." She said hoping that covered up for her mess.

It seemed like he bought it when he smiled back at her and led her to a smaller table in the corner.

"What are you craving? Do you like cold or hot drinks?"

She smiled at him wanting to know what her favorite drink was. "Um I'll have a hot coffee, double shot with vanilla." She said smiling once more.

He nodded "I'll go get our orders…." He almost didn't want to leave her all by herself but she nodded for him to go.

Once more he was stopped by another girl asking for his autograph, for some odd reason he was starting to feel almost ashamed that he wanted to say no, but he always obliged his fans.

When he turned his attention back to Rachel once he had his drinks, he saw the amount of girls outside the coffee shop just staring at him and taking pictures. He closed his eyes and saw Rachel's face, almost as if she was uncomfortable.

He walked over to her, "I'm so sorry…"

Rachel chuckled "You don't have to keep apologizing…." But for some odd reason it was weird to see this many people just hovering over him.

Finn could tell that even though Rachel said it was okay, it was bothering her….and that was the last thing he wanted.

"We can go…."

Rachel wanted to protest, but girls started coming inside and Rachel's breath started to become ragged.

Finn noticed Rachel almost having a panic or anxiety attack. He apologized to the girls, and saw their sad expressions….but grabbed onto Rachel, and pulled her out of the panic just in time.

He led her to his car, not even worrying about her car at the moment and turned his attention to her. She looked almost out of breath, and she seemed to be breathing in harshly.

"I'm sorry…." Now Rachel apologizing.

He waved his arm, and was thankful he carried extra water bottles in his car. "Here….and don't worry about it….I should be the one apologizing….I didn't think anyone would know about my whereabouts…I usually always say where I'm at, but I made sure to pretend I was somewhere else…."

Rachel nodded and took a long sip of her water, she wasn't sure why this happened, or why she was panicking…she knew this was bound to happen.

"I'm just not good with that sort of stuff…."

Finn nodded "I understand, most people it takes a bit to get used to it…."

"No, I mean…." Rachel looked down at her sweaty hands "I'm claustrophobic…." She admitted looking completely down and not looking to see if Finn was staring at her crazy. "I don't usually tell people that….mostly because I think it's inside my head and I'm crazy for thinking that…I just don't like being in such tight spaces."

But when she finally looked up to stare at Finn he wasn't staring at her as if she were crazy. He just simply smiled and place one hand on top of hers "That's nothing to be ashamed of….if you must know….I'm scared of spiders."

Rachel couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips as she saw him do a funny face. "You're good at that you know…."

Finn stared at her, he wasn't sure what she was referring to. "What do you mean?"

"Making people feel at ease…." She said now squeezing the hand he had still on her hand, and felt goosebumps as he drew small circles on her thumb.

"Well it's easy when I have good company like yourself…."

He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. She felt her breath leave her once more, but not from the panic attack, but from the feeling she got as soon as he laid that kiss on her cheek.

"I'll take you home…."

Rachel nodded, not even thinking about the fact that her car was still here, or the fact that she was now allowing him to drive her to her place. Nothing mattered at this moment….just the person driving the car.

What was going on?

TBC…

A/N: Hope you enjoy :D And thanks so much for the kind reviews, you guys rock!


End file.
